minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Things that should be in a Minecraft Movie!
Another pointless blog thing once again yup yes, and this time... I do a top ten of things i would like to see in a movie about Minecraft! I believe there WILL be a movie of this game btw in idk which year, and i heard it won't have Steve? It won't? If it won't, well it won't include any other guy we knew? :( Well, or was it a joke? Heck i even once saw a trailer on YouTube showing a trailer of a movie about Minecraft, and made by Warner Brothers. Well a swedish game made by this company? IS this a joke or not? If you know please tell me if it is or not, ok mate? Ah well so mate, or men... Girls too who sees this, idk what ya think but this is a blog saying my stuff i wish to happen in the movie, the movie should be good... And i hope most of these stuff at least will be allowed to be added or else it won't be that cool but anyway here we start: 10: New species! (I did a blog saying Top 10 Species that should be in Minecraft, IF anybody remembers, and foxes and also pandas ALREADY is added in it, so i added them in the list, i guess i replace those with "New Cats" and "New Dogs" Ya know? Some cats and dogs who is at least different then those we have, but about this movie, the creatures eh idk should be in the movie, uh u know creatures which is animals and monsters and... OLD animals and monsters we saw before as well, but to add new stuff so a movie should have new stuff so why not? Also if Unicorn counts as an animal or not... It will be in the movie too, sorry i think it would be pretty idk why XD Anyway why not species? I think it works, maybe...) 9: New friends/characters! (Yeah, IF we keep the old characters however, the old characters like Steve that we know and... Maybe love? Then it is ok to put new friends and enemies too i guess, so we should have new species and characters too so... I am not sure about the names or appearances of the characters, but they would look like really great friends, and if we got new enemies then they should look scary and have a voice as well if they is able to talk yeah.) 8: Perfect Soundtracks! (We maybe have old Minecraft music which is really beautiful, but which means we can have NEW songs or soundtracks added too as well, well music playing in background btw, tho it is btw in part eight, but yeah... It should sound genius to be added in the movie and it will be cool when in fights and very sad if it gets emotional and so on, the soundtracks better sound touching when it is sad, or else it won't make us feel emotional since the game's soundtracks is so great and emotional imo and the game's music is going sometimes in movie, i hope also "Taswell" can be added in the movie, but yeah it can be... Can be because this IS my favorite in the game, it really makes me happy everytime i hear it! ^^) 7: Funny jokes! (The movie gonna have comedy as well, since kids and teens will enjoy this movie just like adults, it better have good or at least any decent kind of jokes, the jokes should not be too gross or adult but a little bit can be ok, but seriously they better make the jokes in PERFECT time and not making the jokes too much which would ruin the movie, eh ya know? The jokes is so joke able? The jokes can be k, sometimes "Meh" but sooner or later, we go like "AHAHAHAH! XD" when a perfect joke comes, if it come, we better love it, and in good time, i hope the jokes as i said will come in perfect time, and it better not be cringe jokes or something bad but we all have different opinions about some jokes so who knows but there is always any joke we can agree is good ok some of us do agree tho...) 6: Cool action scenes! (There will be epic fights as well, fighting monsters like zombies and fight the bad guys, it should be cool, tho since this movie MAYBE will be family friendly, it shouldn't have blood, or else the kids will faint and/or scream if they see it, yeah the game isn't even having blood and gore in general, why should those stuff be added anyway? XD But violence is ok, as long it is cool, but do NOT do violence in real life btw, unless ya is defending yourself, but only use it once then escape, making sure your rival give up... Tho the scenes gonna be cool, it is a normal fight everytime the action scenes come, any good movie will have action like this right?) 5: References! (Or Easter Eggs, whatever? Ya know, Minecraft: Story Mode have some References/Easter Eggs to some other stuff, and it comes sometimes pretty often, tho it would be funny if the movie had many references to some other movies and can use video game references or any show and can also be references to other stuff as well but idk which... However, if the references is OVERUSED, ya know coming TOO often, it may get annoying and cringe, since the movie need to get serious as well, and pop culture stuff? Do it happen often in movies? Hm, idk if it is cringe or not, i don't cringe often tbh btw XD but yeah... To always make sure the references crack us up it better be perfect and as i said not overused then the movie is fine right?.....) 4: Music! (Well, i said soundtracks before, or when i say music i mean of course SONGS, soundtracks is background music, and this music in number four is songs so singing parts yeah, the songs will be catchy, sad, cool, etc. Heck, it may even be scary but it better NOT scare little children as i said, or else they will get scared of Minecraft, ok of the movie, not the game i guess? XD *Shrugs* Idk is so... Gosh but hey the music uh songs stuff may get amazing who knows? Now who knows how it will be? Well no? *Shrugs again* XD It may even be unforgettable singing and it is very memorable to everybody who listens to them, eh who knows? What if kids who seen it loves the songs so much that they gonna sing those at school? XD The singing gonna everytime be amazing, and NOT a single cringe song btw, nobody will cringe, if i worked on the movie, i would of course not be sure since as i say i dont cringe often tho but hey, i make sure to check on everybody else so they listen and tell me if it is ok or cringe then if good i will add those to the movie, ok in the future the songs will be pretty nostalgic to those who seen it!) 3: Fitting Voice Actors! (Well, since the movie WILL include voices, they will sing and talk since yeah i did before this say they will sing, not only will some guy or girl be singing meanwhile they travel or fight i guess since the characters WILL sing as well, tho some will keep their old voice actors, YES Minecraft doesn't really have voices BUT Number Two in this list will tell ya guys what i mean, anyway... The Voice Actors should do their voices perfect and they will be accepted and get good reviews of critic as well!) 2: Really some of the Minecraft: Story Mode Cast! (YES, this is what i meant with old voice actors, the MCSM characters will appear in the movie too even tho they belong to Telltale Games tho and Telltale Games in Warner Bros movie or who the heck will create it? XD Well, i Telltale Games maybe Telltale Movies? Or do they have a movie company? Any movie company please use the cast, idk but yes, this will have great moves in this movie, at least Jesse, Petra, Lukas, Axel, Olivia, Ivor, Radar and also MAYBE Reuben (I know he is dead but he is alive in my stories back to life but... Idk, i ain't canon!) And yes if at least all eight of them is in the movie, or SOME of them, most of all Jesse i hope, since he is the main character, if the others is without him then what the heck? Or he died? If he is dead, then the heck with the movie, i do not want them to age or die again like Reuben did, we already lost the pig, and if we lost another friend then i will NOT watch it, sigh if only i could do the movie... Anyway, some of them have same voice actors like before, only few of them have new ones, is cool if the voice actors from the game is allowed to use their characters and do their voices again, voice actors with MCSM cast, sigh my dream!) And number 1 Is a guess:... STEVE AND HEROBRINE! (I know Telltale Games would not allow Steve and Herobrine or any other character meet Jesse and Friends but hey we do see Steve and Alex in Season Two in a game, so do not shoot their heads and hit the monsters, i guess? Well, at least Steve be the main character and Herobrine main villain, maybe not all of the guys we know like Alex or Notch but hey we CAN at least have Steve and Herobrine right? I mean how the heck do we forget Steve? And Herobrine is canon in the movie only, and well.... MCSM don't include Steve even but ya know, it is ok since it is a game not a movie duh, and of course they already meet Steve tho eh and everybody saw Herobrine already so they meet him as he kidnapped Jesse but not really their first time meeting him, their first time was in "Minecraft: Crossover Mode" but i stopped since nobody watch it anymore, and however, if they already know Steve in the movie idk? What if they isn't new buddies of course and is old buddies, knowing him and Herobrine hm? So in that case, my stories is theories but my stories is made and movie isn't so who the heck knows? Anyway, i hope Steve WILL be in it, and he is me... Kind off, and i better fight Herobrine, i mean who wouldnt want this to happen? IF Herobrine was in it, the most dangerous villain in Minecraft! Ok, sorry if i am stupid now... It is just my dream!) But ok, here ya have it! Top 10 things in the Movie... IF it ever gonna be so, i hope at least ALL ten of these stuff will be in it... Or ok maybe not all for example the MCSM cast and Steve and Herobrine is with them XD lol but just examples, and it will be lazy IF Steve or Herobrine isn't on the movie, at least Steve have too, he is popular and the main hero in the game! If i am? And Herobrine in movie make sense, is ok maybe if he isn't in movie but Steve have to or else i won't watch it, or ok i can watch and who knows? It may be like MCSM but it better be kid friendly and have SOME of those stuff i added! As i say, hope ya like it... Sorry, i know i did cringe, didn't i? Dude didn't i do cringe? If i didn't, ok but thanks for reading and if movie is ever made they must add me and Herobrine and most of these stuff imo tho so bye! Category:Blog posts